With water reserves being depleted through adverse climatic conditions and with an increasing awareness for conservation, structures associated with toilets for conserving water have become increasingly more prevalent and fashionable. Prior art of which this writer is aware includes the following patents:
______________________________________ 3,916,455 Lougdin 4,030,508 Morgan 3,939,507 Clark 4,025,967 Walker 4,003,097 Book 4,038,707 Cass 4,011,604 Goldsworthy ______________________________________
These patents can be generally broken down into two classifications: those which use dual valve means and either provides two handles for their activation or one and second type wherein a single ball stopper is capable of being replaced on its seat prior to complete evacuation of the water reservoir.
These devices when contrasted with the instant application can be seen to be relatively poorly engineered by comparison by noting the excessive amount of hardware associated with the structure, and/or by noting the problems associated with assuring the flush balls be aligned when energization has been completed.
In any event, none of these references provides the teachings which contemplate the specific structure as set forth hereinbelow and claimed.